Edible Desires
by InspiredDitto
Summary: Bulma loses a bet and is subjected to an evening of Vegeta's desires. What does the cunning saiyan have up his sleeve when he's allowed to indulge? Rated 'M' for adult content.


_Well, I've been awfully quite with writing for some time now. Thanks to the amazing community, We're Just Saiyan on Google+ and the sister site Unnatural Lovers, I have this little drabble to post. Driven by Need is being written slowly and I have a holiday one shot in the works that I'm hoping to have posted before New Years of this year._

_This is created from the Mature Drabble Night hosted on the We're Just Sayian community. The rules: Use all 6 prompts to create a mature story starring Bulma and Vegeta. Each prompt must stay near 300 words. (I did this with the exception of the last one...got a bit carried away hehehe). _

_Theme: Desserts  
1\. Cheesecake  
2\. Milk Chocolate  
3\. Dipped Strawberries  
4\. Peanut Butter Blossoms  
5\. Hot Fudge Sundae  
6\. Cherry Pie_

**_This drabble is rated "M" and intended for audiences over the age of 18. You have been warned that this story has adult content!_**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**1\. Cheesecake**

Bulma cursed silently at herself for her stupidity. She had lost a bet to the cunning saiyan that she knew better then she knew herself. Knowing him, knowing his temper and his need to push himself beyond mortal limits at every possibility, there was no way she could lose. In her calculations and confidence, she forgot to factor in his impeccable self-discipline. An attempt to be fun and flirty had only reignited the fire smoldering between them.

The wager was simple and one that she was overly confident of success. She approached him in the morning, lazily resting her forearms on his shoulders as he sat at the kitchen table and breathed into his ear, "If you can manage to go the entire day without breaking one of my bots, you can have me any way you like. If even one gets mangled then you surrender to me tonight."

He had turned around with an eyebrow lifted curiously. He didn't reply, but the heated desire in his eyes needed no words to be understood.

"The kids are staying at the Son's tonight, just in case you were wondering." She kissed him on the forehead knowing her words could only sweeten the deal. He replied by standing with all of the grace and control of militant princelyhood, gently stroking her chin, then heading out towards the Gravity Room.

Now his sharp eyes looked at her dangerously as he hovered over her. Each leg tied to the bedpost with silken scarfs, both hands immobilized overhead, her heart quickened in panicked desire as she lay helplessly at his disposal. Vegeta checked the fittings one last time as he looked at her with amused contemplation.

"What's you're safe-word?" He asked simply.

"Cheesecake." Her voice quavered.

A wry smile spread across his face. "How fitting."

**2\. Milk Chocolate**

Already on edge from being tied to the bed, she almost jumped out of her skin when Vegeta rested a hand against her stomach. His touch, hands rough and calloused yet warm and gentle, slid over her skin easily. The touch, sensual with the promise of things to come, turned her anxious heartbeat into a different kind of anticipation as her skin warmed to his touch. Hands gliding over thighs, hips, sides and arms, Bulma sighed in frustration when his hands trailed towards her erogenous zones only to detour along the contours of her body.

Relaxing into the touch, she closed her eyes and hummed with pleasure as she succumbed to the sensation. Her reward was his massaging touch trailing over her breasts and between her thighs. Breath catching with wanton desire, she pressed herself into the pressure only to have it taken away too soon heightening her frustration.

When Vegeta withdrew his hands all together, the chill of the hair prickled her heated skin. Opening her eyes to see what caused the retreat, she saw the bowl of milk chocolate chips in his hand.

Kneeling between her legs, he began placing them meticulously on her body. She watched him curiously as they trailed from her navel to her breastbone, curving their path atop her breasts.

"If any of these fall onto the bed," he warned in amusement. "You will suffer the punishment."

"What?" The surprise of his words caused her head to jerk up at him. A sharp _smack_ echoed in the bedroom as a dull sting settled on her inner thigh. The sound was more jolting than the actual hit and the sting seemed to wake up her nerves as she closed her eyes in conflicted arousal.

He put the chocolates back in place. "Careful not to squirm too much."

**3\. Peanut Butter Blossom**

"I was hoping to make peanut butter blossoms for you and the kids this weekend." She teased in mock protest. That earned her another playful slap of warning on her other thigh. Smiling to herself, she laid her head back on the pillow.

Feeling the weight on the bed shift, Bulma could sense the heat from his body above her. His lips caressed her skin, kissing around the first chocolate piece. Hot breath in silky seduction exhaled, teeth nipping at her sensitive flesh as the morsel was taken. A wet tongue trailed where the candy had rested, lapping up the melted chocolate as her insides pooled with desire.

This teasing continued as he trailed up her stomach. Each kiss, nip and lick driving Bulma mad with desire. When he hovered over her breast, seconds ticking by with agonizing indifference, she arched her back in anticipation to urge him into action.

She froze when she felt the remaining chocolate pieces slide off her skin.

Two slaps, one on the inside of each thigh, burned with need as the zing traveled to the throbbing desire between her legs. A moan escaped her as he rubbed away the burn his hand had laid against her skin.

She felt his fingers brush against her pebbled nipples as he reset the chocolate a second time.

Feeling each breath as he resumed where she had interrupted, she dared not move. She trembled in anticipation, yearning for the sweet caress of his tongue against her, and gasped when he finally took the candy and her nipple into his mouth. Rolling both with his tongue against the roof of his mouth, she cried out as he sucked the peaked nub. He repeated the same on her other breast, this time allowing her the pleasure of pressing herself against him as he rolled her other nipple between his fingers.

**4\. Dipped Strawberries**

Panting with yearning, the throbbing between her legs becoming a burning need for attention, she tried to lift her hips to rub against him as she wordlessly demanded some degree of release. His laughter, a deep rumble in his chest, was his reply. Rolling off of her, he ignored her whimper of protest.

He rummaged through the nightstand then straightened, her sleep mask in his hand.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, his eyes shining with desire.

"No." She answered with a playful smile.

He put the mask over her eyes, taking away her vision. He kissed her, then, as his tongue coaxed her lips apart and danced with hers. "Good," he whispered against her lips as he broke the kiss.

She heard the sound of a lighter and responded with ridged fear.

"Relax, woman." Vegeta's voice was calm and soothing. "I'm not planning on scorching you."

The familiar smell of dipped strawberries, her favorite scented candle, filled her nose.

Unsure of his intention, but vivid imagination quickly coming to its conclusion, her breathing became shallow and raspy. Her safe word on the tip of her tongue, seconds away from being uttered in fear yet locked behind clenched teeth, her breathing hitched as she felt the liquid wax splash against her thigh.

Yelling out in surprise and fear, she laughed in relief when she realized the mild burn was easily tolerable. She heard Vegeta's chuckle as she decided her fear was worse than the reality. Each pass made her hiss through clenched teeth, only to be transformed into a moan of want. Each splash of wax against her skin drove the need to be touched into a fervor. He laid dots of the melted candle all over her body in random succession until she was straining against her bonds with the burn to be touched.

**5\. Hot Fudge Sunday**

She heard Vegeta set the candle down. Feeling him between her legs again, she lifted her legs in offering to him. She needed something, anything, to quelch the burning heat between them. Velvety wetness against her lower lips was Vegeta's reply. Shuddering from the sensation, her hips lifted impatiently with her wordless plea. The feel of his palm on her stomach pressing her firmly back into the mattress was how he answered.

Pinning her hips in place, he lazily lapped at her folds while taking great care to avoid the pearl hidden within them. Her head lolled from side to side as she wrapped her hands around the silken fabric binding her hands. She pulled at it both in an attempt to stay grounded and to loosen the tie from the bed.

"Chocolate and strawberries on such vanilla white skin," he hummed against her. "Almost a full hot fudge sundae all to myself."

His joke faintly registered as the vibration of his voice traveled up her spine only to reverberate in her head.

"Please," was her only answer in a hoarse whisper. "Vegeta…please."

She felt his hand move against her as his fingers easily slipped inside. Slicked with her need, he slowly drove them in and out with torturous control. Gasping from the teasing pace, she strained against his hand to drive them faster. Instead, he continued his slow pace.

When she felt his lips against the pearl poking eagerly from its hiding place, she held still, limbs shaking from the effort, with the fear he would move away. His tongue worked expertly, alternating rubbing the sides and center of the nub, as she felt the pool concentrate between her legs winding and tightening as she climbed the precipice of her desire.

"Please Vegeta." She begged, too lost on the waves of desire battering against her at his hand to bother caring about pride. "Please…I need you."

**6\. Cherry Pie**

He answered by stopping his attentions. A low whine of frustration and uncontrolled need left her. Too distracted by what Vegeta had stopped, she cried out in surprise when she felt him enter her. He pressed against her slowly, allowing her juices to slicken his member as he pushed himself to the hilt. When he could go no farther, he paused. Taking off the sleep mask, she stared up at his face with wild abandon. Not sure where he placed the blindfold, she locked eyes with him with the hope he would keep it off.

He looked at her with lustful desire. Eyes narrowed in controlled concentration, his mouth softened as he studied her face. She pulled at her wrists, fighting with damned things to pull him closer. The silk bit at her ankles as she tried to wrap her legs around his narrowed waist to use her heels to drive him in further.

"Say it." He coaxed her with kisses as he lapped at her neck. Nibbling at her lobe, he whispered, "Beg me for it."

"Please!" Bulma cried. Completely lost in the sea of desire, her need for release was drowning her. "Please take me however you want. I'm yours, any way you desire!"

He took her mouth as he slid himself from her, only to drive himself back in. He picked up his pace as he slid easily in and out. The tightening in her belly became more taught as his pelvis rubbed against her clit, pushing himself inside her only to drag himself back out.

She rode the wave as she lifted her hips to meet his stroke for stroke. Moans deepening with her breathing, she became still as she reached the precipice, on the cusp of flinging herself off of the mountain. She pulled at the silk binding her wrists as her back arched in hesitant anticipation. Every nerve hummed with her need as her world zeroed in to him and him only. She felt Vegeta slide out, shift, then quickly slide back in. Rubbing her from the inside with the change, something inside her snapped as wave after wave of her climax crashed into her. She felt herself clench around him as she allowed her climax to carry her away as she heard his responding cries of ecstasy join hers. He jerked inside of her as her climax coaxed his from his controlling expertise.

He collapsed beside her, still joined by their passion, as his sweat-sheened skin pressed against hers. Loving the feel of his weight against her, nothing but skin separating them, she kissed his temple as her heartbeat slowed and breathing calmed.

He turned his face towards her and gave her a cunning smile.

"What?" She asked.

"I was just thinking," Vegeta said, "I could really go for a cherry pie right now."

Although she rolled her eyes, she couldn't help the laughter following his comment.

"You're insatiable." She teased.

"Oh?" He moved his hips, reminding her of their connection. She felt him already starting to harden.

She strained towards him, earning herself close enough to give him a kiss on the lips. "I love you." She murmured.

"So that means you're ready for round two?" He asked, eagerly reciprocating her kiss…

* * *

_So that's my little adult creation! I'd love to hear your thoughts about their little...interaction. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
